


Bomb

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [67]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were treating him with a hands-off policy, officially, and unofficially as though he were a bomb about to explode all over Wedge’s career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bomb

They were treating him with a hands-off policy, officially, and unofficially as though he were a bomb about to explode all over Wedge’s career. Tycho couldn’t really blame them, no matter how he might feel on a day-to-day basis, he would never want to be a danger to his friends, Wedge’s career, or their cause in general. There were too many important things that he would ruin if their fears about him were correct.

That didn’t mean that he didn’t try to stretch every inch of latitude out of their orders and restrictions though. Placing himself in danger for the well-being of others was easy, and he didn’t have to think twice about flying into battle, unarmed, to gather up Rogues who were in danger by being EV. He just did it and hoped for the best. It allowed him to feel useful for a short time at least.

The restrictions kept a distance between himself and the new Rogues though, and made him miss the old days, which really weren’t all that long ago. He got messages from Hobbie and Wes occasionally, and spent time with Wedge, but it would never be the same as it had before his capture. It was another turn in his life that made everything feel out of control, and after losing home and family that control was all he had been able to cling to for so long. To have it stripped away, all at once and then again more slowly as he trained this new squad, made him question his place in the universe.

They treated him as though he was a bomb, and in protecting themselves from him turned his life into the aftermath of an explosion. He was left making decisions on what was worth salvaging and searching for fragments of his past that could be put back together. Tycho was so tired of always having to put it all back together; always just one more time.  One more time, and waiting until there isn’t anything left.


End file.
